


Day 10: Avail

by Orderly_Chaos



Series: FFxivWrite 2020 [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Multiple Warriors of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orderly_Chaos/pseuds/Orderly_Chaos
Summary: Krile asks the Warriors for some help finding a certain dragoon.
Series: FFxivWrite 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907422
Kudos: 1
Collections: #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge, Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub FFXIV-Writes 2020 Collection





	Day 10: Avail

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10: Avail

Krile walked up to the group of adventurers relaxing in the Rising Stones.

“You haven’t seen a certain dragoon by chance, have you?” she asked.

“Nope!” Altani replied, trying to balance an apple on her rolanberry colored hair. Olar and Za’thaya also just shook their heads while Nalmi just ignored the question.

“Hmm,” Krile dipped her head in thought for a moment. “Well, if you see him, please let me know. Tataru and I need to speak with him.”

After Krile was safely out of earshot, Olar turned to Nalmi. “So, where is he?”

“It’s not like I keep tabs on him,” the vierra scoffed. Olar narrowed his gaze. “But if I were an ornery elezen with above average jumping abilities,” she looked away. “I’d be trying to scale the tallest building in the vicinity.”

“We should go tell Krile,” Za’thaya rose.

“Nope,” Altani grabbed the miqo’te’s arm.

“Are we going to tell Estinien then?”

“Do you want to end up on Tataru’s bad side?” Olar shook his head. “We will avail neither.”

“But… why?” Za’thaya sat back down.

“They have a bet every time Tataru and Krile look for Estinien,” Nalmi explains.

“500,000 gil for 24 bells?” Olar turned to his fellow Xaela.

“You’ve got a deal!” Altani shook his extended hand.


End file.
